Sophie and Sian's story
by AGreatPerhapsWouldBeNice
Summary: Basically im going to be going through the whole of Sophie and Sian's story but instead i'll be making it from there point of view, starting from there first kiss, and then hopefully if its good i'll get to carry on :  Enjoy, review and of cours read :
1. Chapter 1

Sian POV:

The first think I could think about after dumping Ryan was to go to Sophie, I felt so bad for trusting him over her. I feel disappointed in myself for believing him over Sophie. I've known her so much longer and can't believe that I'd let a stupid boy get in the way of our friendship.

That's why im on my way to Sophie's now, to say im sorry and to tell her how stupid I was to trust his word over hers... And I've just got to hope that she doesn't shove me out the door, I'd deserve it though...

While thinking everything over in my head I didn't even realize that I was now standing at her front door and shakily bring my fist up and knock on the door, after a minute im greeted by Kevin although he really didn't look happy

"Hi Mr. Webster" I say quietly

"Hey Sian, she's upstairs in her room" He says before letting me through, I make my way straight to the door and run up, making my way to Sophie's bedroom door. I knock quietly then open the door slowly

"Get lost Rosie" Sophie says quietly, not even looking back at the door

"Soph" I say tentatively while slowly inching my way through the door "I just dumped Ryan" I say in a mere whisper before I start to cry, and then she hugs me and says "Hey, okay" And for a second im surprised by how kind she's being

"Look at ya' you're so sweet, you're meant to be angry with ma" I say while wiping my tears away, we just stand there for a second then I say "I know he came on to you"

"Yeah I told you that" She says half-heartedly

"Im sorry... I really am it's just... I just needed to come and see ya before I went back to me dads, to say sorry and stuff" I say quietly

"I thought you were going to Southport?" She asks

"Yeah well I missed me train kicking off with Ryan" I say giving a small laugh

"Ya know I'd never, ever try and steal him off ya you know" She says, and she seems so sad yet confident

"I know" I whisper

"Never, even if I liked him, which I don't!" She says trying to get her point across

"Yeah well me neither, not after this" I say looking down at the floor "Can you come Southport? Just next weekend or something 'cause we've already said we'd go to the pier, and we'll get chips and stuff and... See who's the first to get a gut on by gulpo" I say and earn a light chuckle from Sophie

"So... You believe me then?" Sophie asks slowly, obviously scared of the answer

"Yeah, im so stupid, I just couldn't believe that he'd lie to my face" I say, holding in the tears of hurt "Im sorry Soph" I say before pulling her into a hug "I've been in bits since we've fell out" I say before hearing her say "Ahh" and it sounded like she was in pain? "What?" I say pulling away to look at her face, making sure I didn't accidently hurt her, she just turns around, and then I see the place where her temporary tattoo was meant to be, only to be replaced by a very angry looking cut from where she's obviously tried to scrub it off "Sophie!"

"Sorry but I had to get it gone!" She argues back

"Right, you're more important than any lad do ya' hear me?" I state to her than ask her, and for a second she just stands still looking at me, before slowly coming closer to me. Right until I can feel her breathe on my face, and I just kind of stand there watching her, right until I feel her lips on mine,

only for a second before she pulls away just a few inches to look at me, before kissing me again and then my sense finally kick in and I pull away, coving my mouth before saying "I-I've gotta go" Before running away, to in shock to do anything else at that point

"No Sian waits!" I hear Sophie call, it doesn't stop me though, I carry on though, shutting the door behind me and running down the stairs, just barely hearing Kevin say "Sian are you alright" Before shutting the front door to their house and pretty much running to my Dads house, slamming the door behind me and running to my room, thinking about the events off tonight...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Okay guys you don't know how happy I was to get 3 good reviews so far, I was literally about to burst with happiness and that; of course, is all thanks to your kind words of wisdom. If ever you find something not quite right about the story or a question, im happy to listen to your views (: So please, please, please read and review so I know if im doing AMAZING or REALLY BAD ;) Thanks guys and enjoy!**

Sophie's POV:

I don't know what I was thinking! Kissing my best friend who is also a girl! Why would I do that? She must be so freaked out right now, heck, even im freaked out right now! Does this mean im gay? No... No I can't be, can I? Man my brain hurts... Well of course it would hurt; I _did_ just kiss my flamin' best friend! I need to sleep, yeah. That's what I'll do... Then I can sort everything out tomorrow or something.

So I lie down on my bed and try to sleep... But it turns out that I have too many thoughts, so instead I just lie there looking up at the ceiling and thinking about what a mess I've caused...

Okay it's a new day... Let's try and sort this out, I'll knock at Sian's dad's house... No, that isn't a good Idea, maybe I'll text her? No I can't text her to explain myself, that would be horrible! I could phone her? Yeah that's what I'll do.

So I get out my phone and ring the number that I know so well and wait for her to pick up *Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring* Oh this is flamin' torture! "Hello?" Oh she answered

"Hey are you at your dads?" I ask

"Yeah"

"Right then, well I'll come there!" I say probably a bit too loudly

"Don't worry Soph!" She says

"I just need to see ya" I say quietly just as Ryan comes by me

"Who are ya messing things up for now?" He says bitterly before walking away

"You have school Soph" She says and Im not even sure if she's angry or not! It's like there's a massive barrier up or something hiding every bit of emotion she had!

"I don't care about school Sian I need to see ya" I say trying to get my point across

"You need to go to school Sophie" She says quietly

"Well then I'll come round after school then" I suggest

"Fine" She says defeated

"Right well... Great because I need to see ya and well... We need to talk about things"

"I know"

"Right... Bye" I say quietly but she hung up to fast to hear me, I take the phone from my ear and look at it, going back though our phone call to see if there was any signs of disgust or hate but she sounded more exhausted and tired than anything ... Hopefully that's a good sign, so I make my way to school waiting till the end so I can go see Sian again

After 6 hours of pure torture I finally make my way home, seeing Dad on my way "Hello, your home early" He states

"Yeah... My last lesson got cancelled" I answer

"Good... Gives you more time to revise then" He says

"Hmm... Yeah yeah" I say before he walks away... I have a feeling; I may be wrong but... I think he's still angry at me? Once again I try walking to my front door without being hassled but im not that lucky am I?

"Oi" Ryan says "We've got you to thank for her going back to Southport 'ave we?" He says completely confusing me

"What are you on about, who's gone back to Southport?" I ask

"Oh like you don't know" He says bitterly

"Look Ryan if you're on about Sian no she hasn't... She's still at her dads" I say matter of factly

"Except she isn't, she left this morning, her dad doesn't know why but im sure you do" He says smugly before walking away, I swear if looks could kill he would have been a huge blob on that floor once I was done with him... But, is he telling the truth?

I go home and ring her, ready for the probably big argument we are going to have over the phone...

We've been talking for ages and haven't got anywhere!

"Yeah! But why go to Southport when I'd arranged to come round tonight" I say down the phone

"Who are you talking to" Rosie says distractedly while paying more attention to her flamin' nails

"Well no one now because she's just cut me off" I say while banging the phone into the charger

"Aw is this your friend?" Rosie says teasingly

"Rosie don't say anything yeah because things are bad enough as they are!" I say, she just goes back to her 'precious nails' then dad walks in...

"I forgot to get something out the freezer for us three" He says distractedly while heading to the kitchen

"Oh dad I've already done it" Rosie says smugly

"Oh okay, well done" He says and Rosie chuckles at how surprised he is... Can't blame him, Rosie is helpless at helping out

"Except im not going to be here for tea" I pipe in "I've gotta go to Southport" I say while pulling on my coat

"You've gotta go to Southport?" Dad asks

"Yeah" I say quietly

"When?" He says

"Now" I reply like it's obvious... Well it kind of is since I just put my coat on

"You're not going anywhere while you still got that tattoo and Southport? You wouldn't be going there even if you didn't have the tattoo! See ya later" He says before walking out I just stand there defeated... Then of course Rosie has to get up and put her opinion of this in...

"You know, you and her are so juvenile, one minute you can't bear to be apart and the next she's not even talking to you?" She says, I just push past her and run to my room

"About 35 minutes later I quietly make my way down the stairs only just hearing Rosie and dad talking about me

"Where's your sister" Dad asks Rosie

"Probably sulking in her room" Rosie replies while sorting out the salad for dinner

"Well, what was all that about, Southport?" Dad says

"I know she's crazy!" Rosie says exadurating just a tiny bit

"She's on the phone a lot talking to that Sian every minute of the flippin' day" Dad states

"I don't know what they find to talk about" Rosie says and I just make my way through the front door without being seen or making a noise.

While on the bus to Southport I think about what im gonna say to Sian and what I say when I get back home to dad... He'll be furious! And no doubt Sian is angry at me, or maybe she's just disgusted by me? But then that isn't any better is it?

Finally the bus stops and I get off, than I start my short walk to where Sian is, hoping and praying that she isn't going to push me out the door or something, it isn't long before im standing outside the gate to her mum's house, for a second I think about turning around but there's really no point in that is there, so instead I open the gate, and slowly make my way to the door, then quietly knock on the glass and wait for her to answer, which only takes a couple of seconds then suddenly im face to face with her and im not gonna lie when I say that im nervous

"What are you doin' here?" She asks

"Well, what are you? I thought you were at your dads" I ask

"Yeah well I was but I changed my mind" She replies angrily, okay so maybe this will be harder than I thought

"Without tellin' me?" She always tells me stuff like this? Why should this be different? Well... It kinda is different but still... We are still friends, aren't we?

"Well I didn't want to speak to you did I?" Okay... Maybe we aren't friends...

"Why not?" I ask, maybe im pushing my luck but I need to know what exactly made her this angry

"Why... Ain't it obvious why?" I just look down at the ground "Well you can come in 10 minutes okay" Well at least im getting somewhere "But on one condition, don't touch me" Ouch, now that hurt, well now I know she's angry AND disgusted with me, great...

"Why did ya have to go and say something' like that" I say quietly

"Well do ya want to come in or what?" She says angrily, I just look at her before making my way in, making sure not to touch her

For a while be just stand in the kitchen, in a very tense silence until Sian brakes the silence

"Me mums out But she'll be back really really soon" She says quietly

"So..." I start

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asks impatiently

"Why are you being like this?" I ask in a mere whisper

"Like what?" she asks agitatedly

"Like I've done something really terrible to you" I state

"Sophie you kissed me!" She says exasperatedly

"Yeah... So?" I ask

"So... So no! That's so not on! You might be like that but im not!"

"Like what?"

"Like... You know what I mean..." I just look down at the ground... Not really sure what to say "Like a lesbian Sophie! You might be one but im not!" She says angrily

"I don't know what I am" I say slowly

"Yeah well... Maybe when you find out you could let me know? Well next time you want to do some experimenting can you do it on somebody else please?" I can't believe she thinks I used her!

"I wasn't experimenting Sian, I thought we was friends?"

"Yeah well we were, but that's were as in not anymore" Ouch, I don't think that had to be said

"You know I didn't do it deliberately, you know it just happened" I say as a desperate attempt to sort this out

"Yeah and I don't want it happening again!" I don't know what she's thinking and frankly... I don't wanna know

"You didn't push me of ya!" Im trying to think of anything now

"Well I was just shocked! I was thinking 'Is this some sort of joke'" She said loudly

"Well no Sian, no its not" I say quietly, hoping she will see sense

"Well I know that now! That's why you and me, well; There is no you and me anymore! Were not friends and were nothing else either!" And for a second we both just stand there in silence, thinking over everything that's been said "Me mum will be back soon so... Is that it?"

I just walk out, through the door, through the gate and make my way to the bus, thinking about how messed up this is...

I finally make my way home and walk through the door, totally forgetting about how angry my dad would be until now,

"At last, where have you been? And when you've answered that you can tell us why you didn't ring back, you just left us stewing her wondering whether you was alive or dead" He says angrily

"I went to Southport" I say robotically, like im not even saying it or thinking about it, or even caring about my dad's words

"Southport? After you asked me and I said no you can't?" He asks

"Yeah sorry" I say quietly, looking into space

"Are you okay, where have you been?" Rosie asks once making her way down the stairs

"Southport" Dad answers for me

"What? To see Sian? What did you have to do that for?" Rosie asks

"I think there's more to it than that, I don't think she's been to see Sian, I think there's a lad involved" Dad says mater of factly

"Is there?" Rosie asked, and for once it actually sounds like she cares

"No" I say quietly

"So explain yourself, come on im waiting!" Dad says angrily

"I dunno, I just had to" I say slowly

"Oh come on dad she's all upset" Rosie says sadly

"Oh she's upset and what about me" He says

"Well you're not upset you're just mad that she didn't do what you told her" Rosie states

"And im not intituled, you straight to your room and then apart from school, you don't leave this house until the end of the month, not to go to Southport, anywhere!"

"I won't..." I say

"He doesn't mean it" Rosie says quietly while rubbing my arm as a way of comfort

"Yes I do!"

"I don't wanna go anywhere, why should I? When I've got nothing to go anywhere for?" I say before running up to my room and laying on the bed before crying my eyes out...

About 20 minutes later Rosie comes up to my room, sighing loudly before saying "Oh come on don't take any notice of dad, you know he would have forgotten about it tomorrow"

"It's not about dad" I say while wiping at my face to get rid or any evidence of tears

"Well who is it then?" Rosie asks "Has something happened about Sian... Is it over some lad?"

"No..." I say slowly

"Yeah I bet it is, is it Ryan?"

"Rosie...No... No it's not about Ryan"

"Well some other lad then? Sophie Who cares, it was always happening to me and my mates" She giggles "You will be laughing about it next week" She says before kissing my cheek and leaving the room, I only realize now about how tired I am so I lay down and finally get a few hours sleep


End file.
